The circulation of fluids through open and closed systems has many applications in the arts, sciences and technology. Mechanical reciprocating pumps, centrifugal pumps, undulating tubes, thermal gradients and fans are all commonly used to move fluids. One particular application where the above listed circulating systems are often impractical is in bacteriological research where a sterile flask has a plug of cotton or other porous substance in the neck thereof and ambient air or other gas is allowed to pass through the cotton. For many reactions such as fermentation reactions the rate at which the air passes through the cotton is an important factor which determines the rate at which the reaction takes place.
A major shortcoming of the use of a cotton plug in the sterile shake flask is the very slow rate of gas exchange through the cotton plug. Consequently, the gas exchange through the cotton plug is rate limiting rather than the biological process in the bacteriological medium. Elaborate sterile gas pumping systems have been developed and used to increase the rate of air throughput. However, such systems are quite expensive, difficult to operate and maintain and provide a source of possible contamination. Some bacteriological processes are carried out under reduced pressure or elevated pressure and reactions are also carried out in the presence of a particular gas.
More particularly, the forced flow of gases has typically utilized mechanical compressors or other devices which can give rise to impurities caused by the necessary presence of lubricants. The need for moving gases in highly purified conditions has made most mechanical systems impractical. Furthermore, many gases are not compatible with the common materials of construction and thus can not be pumped by conventional devices. Still further, some processes require elevated temperatures or reduced temperatures. Systems for circulating air or other gases is made more difficult by the presence of such conditions.